


Come For Me, Baby

by allpowerfullou



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daydreaming, I never realized i didnt tag this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong jacks off thinking about bangup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come For Me, Baby

Junhong squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend he wasn’t getting hard watching Jongup struggle to reach the remote in Yongguk’s hand. The shorter man was wriggling his way into Yongguk’s lap, as the older held it away with practised ease, a smug grin etched on his features.

Watching wide eyed from across the room, Junhong tried to shrink further into the couch, pulling the blanket around him more to hide his quickly growing boner. He had always thought it should have been illegal with the way Jongup’s body moved, but this was just flat out cruel. The dancer’s ass was pushed up in the air, as he prepared himself to lunge across the leader’s lap once more, a desperate attempt to get the remote and change the horrible movie Yongguk was forcing them to watch. But they were all too familiar with the attack, and Yongguk managed to raise his arm just out of Jongup’s grasp, leaving the man laying panting in his lap.

Jongup’s lean body was stretched long across the couch, chin perched on the arm of the chair with his chest and stomach pressed into Yongguk’s thin legs. He made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat before going limp, turning his head to watch the tv in despair.

Yongguk’s obvious amusement radiated off of him, and he flashed a pleased smile at Junhong, making his heart speed up and half hard dick twitch. His large, manicured hand fell on the small of Jongup’s back, applying just enough pressure to make Jongup grunt almost inaudibly. It was only loud enough for Yongguk to hear clearly, yet somehow it rang louder in Junhong’s ears than he thought possible.

It was Himchan’s hand pushing against his shoulder which made his gaze flick away from the obnoxious couple on the other couch. He defensively pulled his knees up to his chest and tugged the blanket up more before giving the older man a tight smile.

“I was going to ask if you’d share the blanket, but from your horny lovesick puppy dog look, something tells me that’s a bad idea,” he breathed, eyes shifting from Junhong’s face back to couple on the couch, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact they weren’t the only ones in the room.

Junhong scoffed, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth, pointedly looking away from Himchan and staring at the tv, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Himchan’s chuckle was definitely not quiet, and Junhong’s cheeks flushed a deep red at the way both Jongup and Yongguk turned their attention towards them.

If Yongguk’s too large grin, didn’t make him feel like dying, the way he raised his eyebrows in a silent question was enough for his heart to stop right there. His hand was still on the small of Jongup’s back, but now the other was subconsciously playing with his hair, not that Junhong noticed.

Himchan shook his head, turning his head back to the movie and a plucking a piece of popcorn out of the bowl. Yongguk stared in confusion before seemingly shrugging it off and turning his attention back to Jongup, fingers pressing deeply into his back and tugging his hair slightly to get his attention, causing the other to grunt softly. And that was it. Junhong’s stomach dropped as his entire body felt too hot.

He practically threw himself from the chair, blanket tightly wrapped around him for protection from curious, prying eyes. The sound of Jongup’s grunt bouncing through his head faster than the speed of light, fueling his panicked flee.

Junhong could hear Yongguk’s deep voice calling after him, and he heard a quiet “I’ll check on him.” before Himchan seemed to stop him. He was eternally grateful to the older man, but his mind was too clouded with the thought of Jongup making that voice while Junhong pulled his hair from behind to really give a shit.

The door shut too loudly for anyone to get any good ideas from it, but Junhong’s hand was already in his pajama pants, squeezing his dick as his back pressed up against the door. His breathing was ragged, thumb sliding over his slit and pressing down just a touch too hard. He imagined it was Yongguk’s grip, too tight to be completely comfortable, while Jongup’s body was pressed into his back, solid and warm.

His eyes squeezed shut, the thought of Jongup placing warm kisses on his neck, and Yongguk tugging at his dick painfully slow, his calloused hand catching on the dry skin before he catches some precum and spreads it down. Some how his pants had gotten pushed down to mid thigh, the image of Jongup pushing them down enough to make his ass push back while trying to jerk his hips forward, fucking into his palm.

He moved across the room, throwing himself on a bed, A low groan filled the room as his hand moved easier along his dick, more precum getting smeared down with every glide of his slightly clammy palm. Junhong positioned himself on his knees, shoving his face down in the mattress.

Junhong could all but feel Yongguk’s strong hands on his hips, pulling his ass back to rub against his clothed dick, while Jongup’s hands skittered up his back. The tingle where every single one of his digits flowing through Junhong’s body like a liquid fire. He mewled, back arching into the touch. He didn’t dare open his eyes, knowing that neither of them were really there, ruining his pitiful fantasy.

Gasping out a loud “faster”, he moved his hips faster, rocking his entire body while his hand continued to squeeze and pull. He turned his head to the side, gasping for air, blonde hair clinging to his forehead before he rolled on to his back. He thought of four hands, touching and grasping.

Fingers flicking against his nipples and the burn of a tongue sliding up his stomach. Junhong didn’t know who would do what, but he knew what each of them would sound like. He’d hear them at night, all soft moans and grunts. Yongguk’s voice floating through the walls, and sometimes Junhong shut his eyes and pretended he was the one Yongguk was saying all of the horrible things to. That he was the one Yongguk was fucking into oblivion while calling a cockslut, the sheer thought just making his dick twitch to life for a quick handjob, hoping he wouldn’t wake Himchan up who always was forced to room with him whenever Jongup would lock himself in the room with Yongguk.

Junhong’s breathing was more than heavy, it was fucking erratic, thinking about the sounds the two people he desperately wanted to be touched by made. Jongup’s needy whines, body going pliant under Yongguk’s skilled touch. Yongguk’s growls and inhumanly deep gasps as he fucks Jongup so hard he’s almost positive the boy will break beneath his touch. And all Junhong wants to do is watch, to watch and be between them. Jongup’s dick shoved in his mouth while Yongguk fucks him open, forcing him to deepthroat the other boy as Jongup all but rips his hair out.

Junhong’s arm burned with how fast he was pulling, hips snapping forward to meet his hand. It was all too soon before the thought of Jongup whispering in one ear and Yongguk grunting into the other filled him mind, both encouraging him to cum, right there for both of them. His body tensed, and a loud whine filled the room before he could bite his lip to keep it quiet. Junhong’s back arched off the bed, as he imagined Jongup stroking him all the way through and the boy’s name fell from his lips like a prayer. He groaned, noticing the cum smeared across his lower stomach, but some how he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit as he stripped the rest of his clothes off and climbed beneath the sheets. It took a second to realize this wasn’t his bed. The pillows being too firm for his liking. Junhong groaned, but instead of leaving, tugged one closer to his face and fell asleep to Jongup’s intoxicating scent, pretending he was cuddling with the real person.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ambear and ya'll can just assume all of these were reposted from my lj.


End file.
